Felix and the chase
by YOLOstories
Summary: Luke gets reborn into a new body by the name of Felix the penguin enthusiast. Never before has a Greek hero been reborn into an Egyptian body. With only Hermes on his side, will he be able to escape all the Greek gods who want to murder him? And when he dies, will he go to the Greek or the Egyptian afterlife? Rated T so I can do whatever in it, no swearing or anything like that. :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Kane Chronicles fanfic, and I admit, I know a lot more about Percy Jackson's world. Still, as a crossover, I can use both ideas. This came because I thought _I wonder who Luke would be when he chose to be __reborn?_**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this crossover. Please R&R it, and F&F.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Roy the shape shifting penguin

Luke looked at the man. The man had ginger hair, was gangly and had spots. Lots of spots. Just your regular immortal teenager.

"Through the door behind me is a portal. If you want to be reborn, go through it. It's not that difficult," the immortal teenager was complaining. "Just get your ass through the door!"

Luke was still contemplating. He'd been contemplating for months, or the underworld equivalent. He loved Elysium, but the Isles of Blest would be perfect.

However, he didn't want to lose his last life. His memories, including birthdays, the people he loved, and friends and good times, all ripped to shreds in his mind. It was effectively stepping into the river Lethe, except it made you a new man. Literally.

"Speed up, there's a line, you know!" someone behind Luke complained.

Luke wasn't going to chicken out. Not like the last 5 times he'd tried to pluck up the courage. He charged to the door, swung it open, and found himself staring at a green ripple of water, undulating and pulsing. It was difficult, but Luke forced himself to step through.

.

Luke was floating. Floating in an endless void. He slowly drifted uncontrollably away from the portal. There was no going back.

_I'm an idiot_ he thought. _I shouldn't have stepped through_.

Then he saw a blue electrical light just ahead of him, and he was filled with anxiousness.

Finally, he drifted into the light.

There was a searing pain as he suddenly remembered every moment of his life. And the _one before_.

He'd always thought about rebirth, but it had never occurred to him that this might not be his first body. This meant he was going into the last life he would ever have, as long as it was a good one.

Then he passed through.

He was standing on a street. A hologram hovered in front of him like a touchscreen. It read:

_It is currently 2013. Would you like to be reborn:_

_Within a hundred years ahead or behind of this year?_

_Further back?_

_After this date?_

Luke thought. One hundred years either side was a lot of whens. Afterwards, however, the world might have wars over the earth's natural resources, and he didn't want to live through that. Before, there wouldn't be any good medicines, and he didn't see how that would work either. He waved his hand through the _Within a hundred years ahead or behind_ section, then had a sensation of falling.

That was the last time Luke would ever be in that body.

.

Felix woke up. He'd been having another nightmare. It wasn't a _ba_ trip, he'd been in _ba_ form (or chicken form, as Sadie called it) before, but it was disturbing to say the least. _I really ought to tell Sadie or Carter about these dreams, _Felix thought, but he never did.

The clock by his bed told him that it would time to eat anyway. He slipped off his pyjamas and changed into his school uniform. As an afterthought, he grabbed a chocolate chip cookie off the enchanted bowl in the window. It displayed his favourite snacks, as always, as if it could just pluck them out of Felix's head. He started to travel downstairs.

Everyone was there except for Carter and Amos. After surviving Apophis, everyone seemed to be chilling out. There was Walt Stone, or Anubis, Felix supposed, though he was still freaked out that he was a god underneath normal old Walt. Jaz was also there, with Zia, they were laughing at a joke. Felix looked at Philip's pool. Philip of Macedonia was splashing in the pool with… was that another baby crocodile?

"Come and sit down, Felix," Sadie offered, and so Felix obliged, helping himself to chocolate cereal.

He noticed Khufu showering himself with cereal. The cereal looked like Weetabix to Felix, who was a little surprised, as Khufu only ate food ending in –O unless it was coated in gelatin.

Sadie nudged Felix. She must've noticed him looking as she whispered to him.

"We're trying to expand his diet. We put it into another cereal box which we made. He thinks it's Weetaboo, not Weetabix."

"That's a bit mean." Felix replied. She laughed.

.

A few minutes later, Carter walked in. He'd gone to attack an enormous evil crocodile yesterday, so Felix had assumed that he hadn't come back. He was back now, though. He and Amos looked like they had a secret, a bad one.

Carter sat down. "We have news." He went on to explain about Greek and Egyptian mythology, but Felix didn't quite understand. At least it explained Philip's new friend.

"How come the gods never told us then, dearest brother?" asked Sadie, popping gum into her mouth.

"Well… I think they did."

"When?"

"Remember Thoth? Do you remember when he was talking about his sacred city? He said something like… um… 'they even had the nerve to rename my sacred city Hermopolis, though we're nothing alike. Believe me, if you've ever met Hermes-'"

"Blah, blah, blah, dear sweet brother. That's proof enough, no need to carry on."

Everyone around the table sat in a stony silence, and Felix didn't even understand why. Something about Thoth, a Greek myth Hermes, and a boy named Percy. Felix had no way of understanding.

.

Felix was back at the mansion from school now, and was perched on his bed. Jaz had been incredibly organised at the end of the battle to give everyone a gift, but was only finishing now. Today, she would give the gifts, and everyone in return had saved for a huge gift for her. When Felix looked at the clock, he slipped back downstairs into the main hall.

As he walked, he thought about the warnings he had had in his dreams. _Run away, Luke,_ they had warned. _Zeus want's to kill you. Run! His champion will be here soon!_

Felix's name wasn't Luke, so he didn't understand the dreams. However, he thought it could bear a connection to the Greek/Egyptian talk they had had this morning. He would have to ask, soon.

.

They were all unwrapping the gifts. Sadie got a new hair dye (green), and Carter got and amulet. The amulet was duplicated to Zia, so they could talk further away from each other. Obviously, Walt had helped her on that one.

Felix's gift was small and hard. Zia told me that she had made it especially for him, so he was exited. He tore it open, and in his palm lay a small clay figurine. The _shabti_ was in the shape of a penguin.

Felix tossed it into the air, and suddenly a magic penguin stood before him. It was taking up a lot of the room, so Felix yelled _tas_, and it shrank back into a figurine. Felix pocketed it.

.

Felix was sat in his room. It was too noisy, and besides, he wanted to look at his _shabti_ in private.

He spoke a command word, and the penguin stood before him.

"Hi," Felix said.

"Hi," replied the penguin. Felix almost jumped out of his skin.

"You can talk?"

"Well of course I can talk, dude, I'm magic! Call me Roy."

"Um… well okay, then, Roy," Felix said.

Then Roy began to bubble all over, his feathers taking another shape. It was the shape of a human. Or a god was more likely, Felix supposed.

"Ouch. That was a funny one!" the man said.

"What have you done to Roy?" asked Felix, frightened.

"Nothing. I'm just… inhabiting his body for a while. It's the only way I can come in, since you have god barriers."

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Hermes, god of travellers. You should know this, Luke."

"Who's Luke?" Felix asked. Was it possible that this man could read Felix's dreams?

"You are, son!" Hermes told Felix. Suddenly, Felix couldn't control himself. He had gained more memories, and suddenly he found himself saying 'I'm sorry, father.'

"It's okay, Luke." Hermes flicked his hand, and the memories were gone.

"What… what just happened?"

"It doesn't matter," Hermes told Felix. Suddenly, he was deadly serious. "But you have to run. Zeus thinks you might still be hosting Kronos in your new body."

"What do you mean?"

"There's no time. It's dangerous, this. It's never happened before."

"What hasn't?"

"A Greek demigod reborn as an Egyptian hero. We don't know what could happen. It was an almost unanimous vote to kill you. I want you alive, though. Even if you're in a new body, you're still my son. The assassin will come soon. I must go."

"But… how…?" asked Felix, at a loss for words.

Hermes transformed into a penguin and back again. "This… is… too hard… must go…" Hermes transformed back into Roy.

"Woah!" Roy said. "That was a bit weird."

"Yeah, it was," Felix agreed. He thought about the dreams. Maybe Hermes had sent them? They had told him to run, and so had Hermes. Still, Felix thought that maybe he should go and talk to Carter first.

"Wait… _Tas_!"

Felix ducked as an arrow impaled the wall behind him. Roy was, thankfully, unhurt. Felix slipped his _shabti_ into his pocket and ran.

* * *

**So Felix is Luke... Yeah. I'm fairly pleased with this. Any ideas for**

**A) Characters**

**B) Plotline/ideas of what could happen**

**would be lovely.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't upload last week - I have LOADS of homework. I really hate homework.**

**Every PJO fan out there, check out my Son of Wind story, and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Anyways, I stick by my promise that and ideas either PMed to me or posted as a Review will be accepted and used, though I might tweak the ideas slightly to fit what appeals to me best. This chapter I am using 'Red haired Devil's' idea, although it is slightly changed.**

**Just enjoy the chapter. I update when I can. And review both this, and Son of Wind.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Roy the sarcastic misshapen griffin

Felix ran out of his room. A hydra arrow made contact with the floor and stayed there. Felix knew that there would be would be trouble soon, but he had nowhere to run. In the end, he made his way back into his room. He scribbled something on a piece of paper, and placed it on his bed. As Felix looked out of the window, he saw a girl, maybe 16 climbing up.

_I'm a lunatic,_ he thought, but he jumped out of the window anyway, knocking the girl to the floor.

Unfortunately, the girl in silver clothing was quick on her feet. Felix was lying, groaning on the floor, whereas the girl quickly sprang up on her feet. She picked Felix up, and pushed him away towards other silver clothed girls.

.

They'd got to the river. Instead of using a reed boat, a helicopter was levitating above the shore. Felix wasn't sure what the regular mortals thought the helicopter was, but he knew that they weren't seeing it as it actually was.

Inside the helicopter, it was quite cosy. A girl of about 10 was sat at the front, and Felix's captors knelt.

"Lady Artemis, we bring to you this prisoner," said the young woman who had originally captured him.

"Stand," said the little girl. She held herself in a regal posture, and spoke like she was posh.

"Um…" began Felix, "could someone tell me what's going-"

The little girl smacked him to the ground. "A prisoner does not speak!"

"Sorry," Felix apologised, which gained him 2 more slaps from other girls.

"Helicopters…" the little girl was saying, "I despise them. They pollute the world and destroy the nature."

"Then why are you using one?" Felix asked, before being slapped once by each girl respectively.

"I am using one, son of Egypt, because I couldn't bear the thought of being transported by my twin brother, Apollo."

Then she addressed the original captor, who was obviously a secondary leader. "Thalia, visit camp. Tell Chiron that I am going to convince Zeus not to close Olympus. Tell him that you don't know why Zeus wants to."

"I don't," Thalia admitted.

"Stay there for a few days. If I don't return, stay there for longer. Someone who is your friend will disappear. If, or when they do, follow Lycaon's wolves and you will have a clue to where he's gone."

"Yes, my Lady Artemis."

"Now, go!" Artemis shouted.

"Hunters, follow me!" Thalia cried, as she dropped out of the copter.

Soon, it was just Artemis and Felix.

.

Olympus was huge. Despite being bound, Felix couldn't help being amazed at the grand scale of it all. It was bigger that he could've imagined, and the Greek designs were perfect. It all looked fairly new, too, as if it had just been redesigned. Felix could only say 1 word.

"Wow."

Soon, they were in the throne room. All the Olympians had evidently been called in for a meeting.

Felix was thrown into a magic cage. He gripped the bars as the gods talked.

"This boy is the reborn version of Luke Castellan. He could still be hosting Kronos," a man wearing a pinstriped suit with a small beard said. That name seemed somehow familiar to Felix, as if he had once known this Luke.

"However," said a god that Felix recognised as Hermes, "Luke was my son, and I believe that he should go free. Besides, he couldn't be hosting Kronos, his eyes aren't gold."

"I agree," said a grey eyed woman, "That he is not hosting Kronos, however I also believe that killing the boy would be the safest option. Never before has a Greek hero been reborn as an Egyptian magician. This could be bad."

"All vote on killing the boy?" the first man asked.

Nearly all the 12 people sitting there raised their hands, other than Hermes and a very pretty lady whose appearance kept aligning itself to Felix's idea of beauty.

"Aphrodite, why do you wish for the boy to be spared?" the main man asked.

The pretty woman spoke. "Oh, I do love a good love story, and if Felix met Annabeth, it would be such a lovely meeting, Lord Zeus."

"Well, I'm afraid the council is against you," Zeus pointed out. "I will now kill the boy."

Suddenly, a screech rose in the distance.

_Freeek!_ Freak the griffin flew to Felix's rescue, with Zia on his back. Carter and Sadie flew slightly ahead, in bird form.

When Sadie returned to human form, she yelled a single word.

"_Fah_!"

The cage bars swung open, and Felix clambered out. Whilst Carter summoned an avatar and started fighting, Sadie strung up a quick conversation.

"Hey, Felix," she said, as if they were meeting in a mall, instead of about to be killed.

"Hi, Sadie. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, "but I just wanted to say earlier, I noticed you using the spell _tas_ on your magic penguin."

"So?" asked Felix, utterly bemused.

"Well, _tas_ binds the shabti to its form, whereas _fah_ just releases it back into the clay, like I released you from the cage."

"And?"

"Well, just use _fah_. It's nicer on the penguin that way."

"Okay, will do," Felix promised, before Sadie turned and started battling gods.

Zia was in the midst of the battle. "I am a scribe in the House of Life!" she shrieked. "I am trained to fight gods!"

The gods shot lightning, fire, water, and even spells from Hectate at the Magicians. The Egyptians were doing well, but they were starting to fail.

.

"Hey, punk," Felix heard. He wheeled round whilst cursing himself; he'd been watching the battle instead of participating in it.

The man before him was wearing leather biker gear, and had fiery eyes with a manic grin.

"I don't fight my kid's battles for them," he said. "But this is _my_ battle!"

He lunged at Felix, and Felix barely managed to deflect his strike.

"Oh, a tough guy, are you?" he sneered. He clicked his fingers, and a wild boar appeared from being him, and squealed whilst charging Felix.

Felix was chased out of the throne room by a pig. Soon, he, the biker, and the pig were all outside.

The biker laughed again. "Hades will be pleased," he said, and clicked his fingers again.

Another boar appeared, and they forced him to the edge. He would have taken another step back, but somehow he could sense the edge.

Then the man got out a hand grenade, and laughed a harsh laugh. He chucked it at Felix before racing up the palace steps back to the main battle.

Now there was only one way to go.

.

Honestly, Felix didn't intentionally end up falling from the top of the Empire State building. It wasn't like it was on his things to do list.

Do well in school? Check.

Survive the end of the world whilst Apophis tries to swallow the sun? Check.

Have a short tour of a mountain that is perched on the top of the Empire State building and miraculously doesn't cast a single shadow? Check.

Fall off Mount Olympus? Check.

The whole idea was utterly absurd. Still, no matter what he thought, he was still plunging to his death.

He was moving too fast to summon from the Duat, so instead he checked his pockets. Inside was a small coin, a piece of chewing gum, and Roy.

Then he got an idea.

.

He licked his finger, and desperately squashed and pulled on his shabti. It was tough, but he managed to soften it enough to change the shape.

Keeping the image of Freak in his mind, Felix tried to make his shabti into a griffin.

He was ready, and was about to yell _'tas!'_ when he remembered what Sadie had told him.

"_Fah!_" he cried, and Roy came to life, becoming full size. One of his griffin wings was sort of folded in on itself.

"What have you turned me into?" Roy yelped.

"Sorry, Roy, last minute thing," Felix explained, whilst hurtling through the air. "We're about to die, so I made you a griffin."

"Yeah, I know we'll die," Roy grumbled.

"Well fly us out!"

"I have no idea how to fly. Penguins aren't flying birds. Why don't you try and fly? Oh, you can't, Roy has to do it."

"I'm sorry," Felix cringed.

Roy flapped fruitlessly, but then extended his wings and started to glide. Felix landed on top of him in his flight.

"Take us to the mansion," Felix ordered.

"Yes, sir," Roy complained sarcastically.

Finally, they got towards Brooklyn house.

"How do I stop?" Roy asked.

"Well I don't know, do I?"

They were speeding towards Felix's window, so Felix yelled _'fah!'_ and caught Roy in the air. Felix landed on the ladder from the Hydra arrow.

.

Felix's room was a tip. After clearing away the arrow, he tidied his room. It felt good to be doing something else, something any boy would have to do. As he worked, he drank a can of Coke that had been in his enchanted bowl.

He thought about today. He knew that he would probably have to run away again sooner or later, but for the moment he was just glad to be home. The last three hours had been hectic.

* * *

**Yeah, I realised that _tas_ was a binding spell, and I was supposed to use _fah_, so I had to fit it into the storyline somewhere. **

**Anyhoo, any ideas of characters/plotline will always be accepted and used, no matter how rubbish.**


End file.
